


Hidden Feelings

by snakecompanion (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Highschool AU, Old work, cloveniss - Freeform, clovniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/snakecompanion
Summary: Prompt - An argument leads to hidden feelings revealed.(Written on 24th December 2013)





	Hidden Feelings

Katniss POV:

I walk towards my locker, keeping my head down. “Hey Catnip.” A male voice calls sarcastically.I wince and turn around to face a large blond boy who glares at me with a big smirk on his face.

“Don’t call me that Cato.” She growl angrily, I hate it when he calls me that, only Gale can call me that. This has been Cato’s way of mocking me ever since he heard Gale use my nickname a few weeks back.

I glare at him for a moment before turning my gaze to the other members of the group. Marvel, a tall lanky boy leers at me from behind Cato. He stands next to a blond girl, Glimmer, Cato’s girlfriend and she watches me coolly.

My expression softens when I spot the fourth member of their group, a short dark haired girl with the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. Clove, my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were tiny but since she’s started hanging around with the popular people a year ago we’ve drifted apart a bit. We still talk, just not as much and she never even acknowledges me in school anymore.

She watches with a blank expression on her face, she’s always been a master of the blank expression. I plead with her with my eyes, asking her to help me, just this once, to tell Cato to back off but I’m only met with her turning her eyes away from me.

“Hey, you listening to me freak?” I turn back to Cato realising he’s been talking all this time.

“Why should I listen to you?” I snarl and suddenly I’m being slammed against the wall.

“You should learn how to speak to your betters.” He snarls, I glace over his shoulder to see Clove watching the scene before her, an unreadable expression on her face. The bell rings signalling that everyone should go to class, Cato releases me, pulling my backpack off my back and emptying its contents on the ground, much to the delight of Marvel and Glimmer, Clove just watches in silence. “Count yourself lucky dork.” He snarls before walking off, his cronies following him closely.

I stare at the floor and wait for them all to leave. I hear someone approach me and I look up to see Clove staring at me. She opens her mouth as if to say something.

“Come on Clove.” Marvel calls over his shoulder and Clove looks over to him and nods, glancing back at me she follows her friends and I’m left alone to pick up my possessions.

I successfully manage to avoid the four of them for the rest of the school day but on the way home I’m not so lucky. I turn into the deserted park that I have to walk through in order to get home when Clove catches up with me.

“Hey Katniss, are you alright?” She asks but I just glare at her. I’m fed up with her just standing there while her so called friends pick on me. 

“Where are your friends?” I ask angrily and she falters.

“They’re…I don’t know…” She says slowly. I scowl at her.

“Well then maybe you should go find them.” I snap and she looks away.

“They’re not my friends anymore. “

“Why not? Got fed up of waiting for Cato to break up with Glimmer so you could have him?” I say harshly, remembering her confessing to me a few years back that she had a slight crush on Cato. She winces and shakes her head.

“No…”

“Then why? “I explode, we’ve stopped walking, my hands are balled into fists as I glare at the smaller girl beside me.

“I’m fed up with how they treat you…”

“Oh right, so only now, after a fucking year, are you fed up with them picking on me. It’s not like you could’ve done anything about it.” I roar, her eyes become hard and she straightens.

“No I couldn’t do anything about it! If I had they’d have been on me as well.” She snaps.

“We were friends and you just left me, you knew what they were like but you left me and went off with them. You barely even talk to me anymore.” My voice cracks as I remember how she’d gone off with them and left me alone, she knew they were bullies, she knew they occasionally picked on me, it got more often when she joined them though.

“I had to, you wouldn’t understand, I’m supposed to be perfect. My parents wanted me to associate with the kids of their friends not some…”

“Not some what? Dork? Freak?” I snap, to my displeasure tears are springing to my eyes. I angrily wipe them away trying in vain to hide them from the girl in front of me. She takes a step towards me as if she wants to comfort me but I take a step back.

“It’s not like that.” She mutters, looking away from me. “My parents are all into that whole upper class thing…they…they decided you were below my class.”

“That’s no excuse, you were my best friend… I thought you cared about me but I guess I was wrong.” I gulp and meet her eyes, I’m not sure what I see there but it makes me pause for a moment.

“I still care about you, I always have.” She says softly.

“Well you have a weird way of showing it!” I snarl, she purses her lips.

“You don’t understand! I love you! I always have, when my parents said I couldn’t be your friend anymore I hated it, It felt like my heart was being torn form my chest but I couldn’t go against them they’d kill me.” Her eyes widen when she realises what she just said, she tenses and takes a step back as I stare at her in shock.

She loves me? My chest fills up with a strange warm feeling and my heart dances in my chest. She loves me? I cautiously take a step towards her and she shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter, I’ve got to go.” She turns and starts to walk away.

I watch her as she gets further and further away. She loves me. A grin slowly spreads across my face, I love her too I realise. I need to tell her but she’s halfway across the park by now. I break into a run.

“Clove!” I call she glances behind her and starts running. I speed up, she’s fast and I’m giving it everything I have to try to catch up with her. “Clove, wait!” I call but she just increases her speed. Somehow I reach her. I crash into her, tackling her to the ground. I pin her down and gaze into her beautiful eyes a grin on my face.

“Katniss…What are you…” I cut her off as I place a kiss on her lips. She tenses for a moment before melting into the kiss. My heart soars as I kiss her and when we part I can’t help but grin, she stares at me in confusion. “Katniss…I…” I kiss her again, just because I love the feel of her lips on mine.

“I love you too.” I say once we’ve parted. She’s silent for a moment before her eyes grow warm and a grin spreads across her face.

“Really?” She asks unsurely and I nod not taking my eyes off her for a second. She smirks and struggles out of my grip, gaining the upper hand and pinning me to the ground before kissing me aggressively.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers as she parts.

“For what?” I frown in confusion, having forgotten our previous argument.

“For everything, I should’ve stuck with you, I shouldn’t have gone off with those assholes in the first place and I’m sorry for just standing there while they picked on you.”

“It’s ok, I know how your parents can be.” I say, I’m not sure why but I’ve forgiven her.

“Katniss…”

“Yeah?” She smile at her as she brushes a strand of hair from my face, she bites her lip anxiously and takes a deep breath.

“Will you…Will you be my girlfriend?” She asks anxiously. I grin at her and I’m about to tell her yes but then I remember her parents.

“What about your parents? What about Cato and his friends.” I ask, she pauses for a moment and I’m afraid she’s going to take back her request.

“I don’t care what my parents say anymore and Cato can go fuck himself, he’s not my friend anymore.” She snarls and I sigh in relief before kissing her.

“Then yes…yes I will.” I whisper as we part and she grins at me happiness filling her eyes. I grin, Clove, my girlfriend. It’s not going to be easy but we’ll make it work, we have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so it's a little strange, with tumblr being terrible at the moment I've decided to back up some of the stuff I kept saved on there. Anyway I hope people like it.


End file.
